An Accidental Touch
by Castieldelic
Summary: Arthur didn't want to fall back in love, but he just couldn't stay away this time. FrUK oneshot story, rated M, a little over 1,200 words. Please read and review! :3


**A/N: This is my first FrUK story~! I'm pretty proud about it, actually... Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>An Accidental Touch<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was just a simple touch.<p>

An accidental touch between the two admirer's hands.

They shared a gasp and a glance; one blushing, the other pale.

Arthur quickly retracted his hand, stuffing it into his pocket. "U-um..." He muttered, not able to find the words he needed to say.

Francis blinked and removed his hand from the table. "Angleterre," He smiled at the younger male. "You're so red... Like a rose..." He whispered, gently brushing his cheek with his hand. Arthur blushed a deeper red, squirming from the touch.

"Don't touch me, frog..." He pouted, looking away. He glanced back at the blonde, looking like a scared child. "Just because our hands touched..." Arthur trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"...I still can't get to you," Francis finished for him, sighing. "If only you opened up more..." He scooted closer to the other, wrapping his arms around his back. Arthur took a deep breath, allowing himself to be embraced by the other. He buried his face into the Frenchmen's shoulder, taking in his natural scent. Francis rubbed Arthur's back in an attempt to calm his nerves. The Englishman tensed as he was touched, clasping his hands tighter against his back.

"J'taime, Arthur..." He whispered, holding him closer. Arthur bit his bottom lip. "_No..."_ He thought. "_Not again..." _Arthur violently shook his head. "No! I won't fall for this again!" He yelled, trying his best to scramble away from the larger man. Francis let him go, his mouth in a quiet look of pity, his eyes full of worry and sorrow.

"If I fall for you again, I'll end up pregnant and alone! You'll be there for a bloody month, then you'll leave! You'll leave me to take care of them myself, and they'll never know their father!" Arthur started to tear up. He took a shaky breath. He wasn't going to break down. Not in front of Francis. Francis looked at the ground. He knew the other was right. He didn't dare help with Alfred.

"Arthur, please. We can try again... I've changed since then... I've been as faithful as I could be, and I forgive you for not being at all..." He tried to make that sound as comforting as he could. Arthur looked up, his eyes bloodshot. "Oui, I did hear... I just... Just don't want to lose you. Not now..." Francis sighed, catching and holding onto Arthur's deep gaze. Arthur stood, quickly wiping his eyes, and walked towards the other man.

"I don't know what I'm doing..." He whispered, pulling the older male into him when he was close enough. Francis smiled to himself, gently petting the other's blonde hair. "Don't make me change my mind..." He murmured against the other's chest, blushing. He looked up, gently nibbling on his lip.

"E-embrasse-moi..." Francis licked at his lips, looking down at his lover. Arthur blinked, then nodded, finally putting them together. He leaned up, gently connecting their lips. Francis pulled him closer, deepening their subtle kiss. Arthur tightened the embrace, trying to dive farther. He had finally snapped. He broke the kiss, looking up into his eyes. "Y-your eyes are green-blue..." Francis whispered, staring into them.

He bit his lip and blushed. "C'mon..." He held out his hand. "Walk with me here."

* * *

><p>Francis placed small nips down Arthur's neck, earning a raspy moan. "D-don't stop..." He panted, arching up to the other's warm touch. The bed beneath the couple creaked and groaned, but they didn't care. Francis's hand dipped lower, gently brushing against Arthur's head. He bit his lip, letting out a muffled groan.<p>

"Angleterre... I'll be careful... loving this time..." The Frenchman whispered in his ear, gently licking around the lobe. Arthur moaned, moving his right hand along his bedside table, knocking over numerous pill bottles and an empty mug. He finally grasped the vile of lube, a victorious look on his face. Arthur slipped it into Francis's hand, hoping he would get the message.

"Rose lube...?" He read the title, using the unused hand to knead and grope at Arthur's erection. Arthur gasped and moaned loudly. "A-ah~ Yes... Now, hurry u-up..." He positioned himself against the other's untouched erection. "J-just put it in..." Arthur blushed. "It should still be l-loose..." He shivered with anticipation. Why was Francis being so... **seductive?** Francis licked his lips, slowly pushing inside.

"A-ah..." Arthur groaned, grasping at Francis's back, his toes curling in pleasure. "F-Francis..." He gasped. "M-move..."

"A-Angleterre..." Francis placed butterfly kisses all around Arthur's face, trying to distract him. "It hurts, I know..." He placed a small kiss on his lips. Arthur arched his back, pressing against him.

"F-faster... Please..." Arthur returned the small kiss. Francis nodded slowly, rolling his hips much faster. Arthur started to pant, a thin layer of sweat starting to form between them. "K-kiss me." He grabbed the older male, their teeth clashing together and tongues starting to tangle. Francis quickly took control of the kiss, plowing deeper and harder into him.

"A-ahmm~!" Arthur cried out, tilting his head back and gripping the sheets. "G-God... I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum... Don't stop, don't slow down j-just... Ah!" Francis bit down on his neck, leaving a dark red mark. The Englishman whimpered, shivering. "F-Francis~ Francis~" He moaned; the pleasure was finally catching up to him. His breath quickened and he squirmed as he came, yelling his lover's name and biting on his lip hard enough to draw blood.

"A-Arthur..." Francis groaned as he harshly filled the other male. His back's muscles strained as he arched awkwardly. Arthur whimpered, looking up at the other male, his face covered in blush.

"Angleterre..." Francis whispered, tucking some hair behind his ear. "You were wonderful..." He smiled down at his lover, pulling out of him and laying down beside him. Arthur turned to face him, very tired from their actions. "You look like you need a nap... C'mon," He pulled him into his chest, gently petting his back.

"No... I don't wanna go to sleep..." He murmured quietly, hugging onto him. He gently licked at his chest.

"Sleep... You need it..." He wrapped the discarded blanket around their bodies, pulling him as close as possible.

The two quickly feel asleep, the full moon shining through the window, wishing the reunited couple a sweet goodnight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there's a FrUK! I wrote this in about a day, and I'm pretty proud of it. I know the starting is strong, then the ending fails... I really had fun writing this, and I plan to write more FrUK! If there are any errors, grammar, spelling, or anything of that sort, let me know! Thanks for reading!**

**~Markey**


End file.
